


What A Babe

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Maid au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Brotp, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pansexual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: Taemin, his pretty, pretty, gorgeous Taemin, on display on the table in the middle of the room, cute thigh highs, frilly maid dress, pretty red ponytail bobbing with each movement, offering his body to whoever wants to use him as their entertainment of the night.tumblr





	What A Babe

The thing no one tells you about, before you become a rich socialite businessman with a wide estate, is how much _work_ throwing parties is. Jonghyun can handle taxes, he can handle lawyers, he can handle marketing meetings and overseas business trips, but planning and organizing and running his own get-togethers is so much effort. He thinks he’s gonna cut back to just one a season or something, and fuck anyone that tells him he can’t be so exclusive. It’s his house. He can do what he wants. He’ll just show up to other parties thrown by other people that he doesn’t have to worry about the details of. He likes the mingling, even if he doesn’t like half the people. He just hates how long he has to do it for, and how many problems seem to pop up every time he has a moment to relax.

The first one wasn’t even twenty minutes into his doors opening: Gwiboon tugging at his sleeve, smiling pretty and calling him sir in front of his guests and then dropping the act when he turned to speak to her face-to-face. “That asshole no one likes from the police station is whining about something already,” she’d muttered. “I didn’t even stick around to hear it. You know I hate him and everything about him. I told him I’d send you to him. Sorry.” And she’d gone, off to flit around to his other guests and tend to their needs, throwing Jonghyun an apologetic shrug when he’d frowned at her through the people. He hates the anus from the police station more than she does, but he’d gone off to figure out what he was pissy about anyway. It turned out to be that Jonghyun’s bar had a two drink limit that night and a waste of ten minutes explaining that alcohol is expensive and drunk party guests cause trouble.

Every problem after that was just as pointless and ridiculous; someone was upset because the hockey game was on tv instead of soccer. Someone else didn’t like that Jonghyun didn’t have enough napkins out on display like they expected him to just put the entire fucking box on the table all at once. Minho came to him in the middle of a joke and waited very patiently for him to finish to tell him that _somehow,_ some asshole managed to clog the sink of one of the bathrooms and it had to be closed for the rest of the night. His security had to kick out two people that were fighting over some feud Jonghyun didn’t give a shit about. Eunsook texted him an hour in to tell him that some people were trying to steal shit from the _laundry room_ of all places and Jonghyun had to send a few guards down there to take care of it. It’s been a fucking mess the whole time that he’s had to smile through to not break his image of the friendly and gracious host. And this is one of his more private parties.

His only saving grace of this whole night has been Taemin.

Taemin, his pretty, beautiful, gorgeous Taemin, on display on the table in the middle of the room, cute thigh highs, frilly maid dress, pretty red ponytail bobbing with each movement, offering his body to whoever wants to use him as their entertainment of the night. He’s sat between his ankles right now, face under Luna-from-the-lawyers-office’s skirt while her partner Amber holds his head there and whispers words in Luna’s ear that make her shake, and someone else behinds him runs their fingers through his hair. Jonghyun smirks to himself as he watches them for a few seconds before he looks back to his conversation partners. Every time he makes a quick check up on his favorite maid he’s in a different position with a different group of people. He’s definitely having a lot of fun tonight.

The next two people he falls into a conversation with are, funnily enough, Amber and Luna. He chuckles at the dazed way Luna clings to Amber’s arm, her soft smile,  Amber’s smug little grin.

“Having a nice time?” he asks the pair of them politely, and chuckles softly when they both give him knowing nods. A glance over their shoulders shows him that Taemin has already moved on to someone else, jerking them off and smiling soft words into their neck. Nice.

He decides, after Yunho interrupts his conversation to let him know that someone ran over one of his artfully tacky lawn gnomes in the front, that it’s about time to go check up on Taemin personally. If he gets there quick he should have at least another fifteen minutes before something goes wrong again.

Taemin catches his eye as he starts making his way as casually as possible through the crowd. Jonghyun sees his smile turn into more of a smirk that he presses against his current partner’s neck.

They cover his hand in jizz in less than a minute Taemin has his hand wiped clean by the time Jonghyun reaches him.

“Well hello, master,” Taemin hums, stepping up close to even out his undone tie, fix his open collar, roll his sleeves more up his forearms. Jonghyun smiles at the attention, at Taemin’s coy little attitude like he’s fixing Jonghyun’s outfit because he’s a good little maid instead of because he just loves the look.

“Hey, beautiful,” he hums back. He lets Taemin straighten out his shirt as well before he crosses his arms. “You keeping everyone company?” he asks. Taemin’s smile grows wide and he nods, pupils dark, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, neck sweaty, the perfect image of someone that couldn’t be more pleased with himself. Jonghyun chuckles fondly. He steps closer to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Taemin’s ear, smiling when Taemin takes the chance to nuzzle his cheek into his hand. “How many?” Jonghyun asks, using the position to tilt Taemin’s head up and hold it there. Taemin doesn’t even hesitate before his lips curve into a proud little grin

“Eighteen, so far,” he says. Jonghyun nods. He knows Taemin would list off all of their names and how exactly he got them off if he asked. He’s about to, too, when someone else comes up behind Taemin and wraps their arms around their waist. Taemin lets out a surprised noise that fades into a little giggle, reaching behind himself with one hand to pet through the hair of the man holding his hips. Jiyong, Jonghyun thinks, from that modeling company. Jonghyun cocks a brow at him, unfazed by the intrusive way he just cut off their conversation to grind up against Taemin’s ass, press little kisses to his shoulder. It would be rude, if it weren’t the whole point of Taemin being here.

“Mm, make that nineteen,” Taemin says. Jonghyun watches him reach into one of the little pockets of his dress and pull out a condom fondly. He’s so cute, so pretty, as he lifts it up over his shoulder for the other to take. He was planning on making Taemin his, on bending him over, or maybe holding him up with his legs spread wide, fucking him deep and making him scream for his master--but now he doesn’t really feel like it. He’s not exactly hard at the moment and he doesn’t want to ruin the momentum Taemin has with Jiyong right now. Instead, he steps closer, fixes Taemin’s cute little headband, cups his face and waits for his expression to change from lazily pleased to that cute little scrunch it does every time someone new pushes their cock into his ass.

When his mouth falls slack into a little gasp is when Jonghyun leans forward and kisses him. Taemin hums low in his throat, his mouth barely moving against Jonghyun as he breathes through the sex. He tastes like the artificial strawberry of flavored latex. Every thrust of Jiyong’s has him pushing forward against Jonghyun, every particularly hard slam has him making a soft little noise. He stays up up his own for as long as he can with his arms laced around Jiyong’s neck, but at some point, Jiyong presses his forehead between Taemin’s shoulderblades and starts going even faster. That makes Taemin whine, makes him fall forward, makes him cling to Jonghyun’s jacket and whisper little curses. Jonghyun chuckles softly and moves them slowly so he can sit on top of the table and get a better hold on his pretty pretty maid.

“You’re having fun, hmm?” he asks, fixing Taemin’s ponytail up while he pants against his chest. “Enjoying his cock in you?”

“Yes, master,” Taemin breathes. His small hands clench in Jonghyun’s shirt. Jonghyun smiles, tugs Taemin close, watches Jiyong effortlessly readjust and push Taemin’s legs wider apart. He asks more questions, murmurs them just loudly enough that Taemin can hear: “You like his cock? Like the way it feels, the way he’s fucking you open? You want more, right, you want him to pound you and make you melt?” And at every question, Taemin hisses, shudders, answers “yes master, yes master, _yes master, please.”_

Jonghyun presses his smug smile to Taemin’s hair. He knows Taemin can see the two or three other people hovering around them waiting for a turn. He would love for them to be feeling him up right now instead, holding him open, making use of his pretty mouth, his skilled hands, his slick cock, and it lifts Jonghyun’s ego to know that he’s having just as much fun with him on his own.

Or, almost on his own, he guesses. Jiyong growls as he comes, a low noise in his throat, and Taemin’s body stills, his breath stutters, his entire body shakes as he lets out a little whimper. At Jiyong’s low hum of approval, Jonghyun watches Taemin’s mouth turn into a proud little smile. He cocks a brow, amused. What a fakey liar. He stays quiet as Taemin tries to follow Jiyong when he pulls out, as he turns to press a smile to his cheek, as he whispers a polite thanks and takes the condom to throw away himself. Jonghyun catches five people now trying to make a move, but he takes Taemin’s waist and turns him back instead, tugging him up into his lap to have all to himself for a bit. He still has at least a few minutes before his luck dictates something else has gone wrong.

“Why the fake orgasm, hmm?” he asks, slipping his hand under Taemin’s skirt to find just what he expected; a semi, not even leaky yet. Not a lot gets Taemin actually hard at these parties; he more enjoys the experience of being used and watched than the actual orgasm part. Full fucking is pretty low on the list of things that get Taemin off. Everyone else here knows that also, and never really try too hard to get him off, which makes the scene even more fun for Taemin, so it all works out. Taemin shrugs, shifting closer in Jonghyun’s lap.

“Ji isn’t as good as he thinks he is,” he murmurs, glancing over his shoulder at wherever it is that Jiyong has gone off to. Probably bragging about how he made the maid come for him. Taemin looks back with a shrug. “It’s easier to keep his ego big.”

“Mmm,” Jonghyun hums. He’s not too sure about that. He wants Taemin to enjoy all of this, not have to deal with keeping some random too proud of himself. Maybe he’ll go have a talk with Jiyong and knock him down a few pegs later. For now, he just rubs his thumb over the cotton of Taemin’s panties, pressing against the head of his cock. Taemin hisses at the gentle contact and Jonghyun smirks.

Everyone knows that Taemin doesn’t get off on straight up sex; what they _don’t_ know is how he _loves_ small touches, heavy petting, being rubbed up on his sensitive spots. Jonghyun thinks he deserves a little something extra. He presses his lips to Taemin’s neck and sucks to make a little hickey, just for him. Taemin pets through his hair fondly, leaning his head back to give Jonghyun more space. Jonghyun takes as much time as he dares, kneading his thumb into Taemin’s thigh, pressing lightly under his jaw, rubbing the back of his neck, reaching behind to press slow circles into Taemin’s lower back. It all makes him hum, makes him rolls his hips, makes his eyes slides shut and his arms drape over Jonghyun’s shoulders.

“So nice, master, thank you,” he sighs, forehead dropping into Jonghyun’s neck. Jonghyun just hums in reply, enjoying the way he can feel Taemin’s cock hardening between them. He slips his hands lower, down to the cute heart-shaped hole in the back of Taemin’s panties. He snorts when he feels the outline. He should have known Taemin would have picked these cutouts today. He slips his fingers between Taemin’s cheeks, feeling the slickness of lube and sweat, pressing the pads of his fingers against Taemin’s stretched hole. That earns him a sharp hiss, but after, Taemin leans back and puts his hand on Jonghyun’s chest.

“Jonghyun,” he says quietly, biting his lip. Jonghyun raises his brows, surprised, but moves his hands back to Taemin’s waist. During these parties, his name is one of their safewords. “I don’t. I don’t really want to be fucked, anymore, tonight,” Taemin whispers. “I’m kinda getting sore.” Jonghyun tsks, pushes a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Already?” he asks. Usually he’s fine all the way through the parties. Jonghyun can’t imagine he’s had too many dicks in him already. Taemin makes an embarrassed little noise, shrugs, twists his fingers in Jonghyun’s tie.

“I, may have, gotten Yunho and Jae to… rail me. Last night,” he says quickly, quietly. ”And you know how hard I like them to go.” He’s staring at Jonghyun’s collarbones guiltily and Jonghyun sighs, rolling his eyes.

“The night before a party?” he asks, partly accusatory, mostly amused. Taemin shrugs wildly.

“I forgot,” he says. “And now I’m sore in the bad way early and it sucks because I really wanted Amber to come back and fuck me but I really don’t think I can take that.” He’s really pouting now and Jonghyun chuckles softly.

“Okay,” he hums. “You’re still good for everything else, though?” Oral, masturbating, fucking other people himself? Taemin nods easily with a shrug. Jonghyun nods back. “Green?” he asks. Taemin takes a second to stop pouting, close his eyes, and get back into his cute maid mindset, then smiles.

“Green, master,” he hums. Jonghyun nods. Good.

“You’re gonna come see me sometime this week for a punishment, you know, that, right,” he tells Taemin as he feels up the table under him for one of the drawers in it. Taemin nods, biting his lip at just the thought of being spanked. It’s gonna be good. Jonghyun pulls open the drawer he was looking for and pulls out the smallest soft plug, a pretty mint green jewel set in the end to match his panties. He lifts it to Taemin’s mouth, watching him wrap his lips around it obediently, before slipping it down under his skirt. He's taking his time, teasing Taemin in his lap, rubbing the tip against his hole and watching the way he shivers, when someone gently tugs his sleeve.

“Uh, sir?” Minho’s voice asks, and Jonghyun sighs.

“Yeah?” he asks, turning to Minho and pushing the plug in all at once so Taemin makes a disappointed little noise. Minho throws Taemin an apologetic look before opening his mouth to speak.

“Some dick is trying to fight someone else over an armchair by the window,” he sighs. “I don’t--he’s just--he told me to get you. Sorry.”

“Oh my god,” Jonghyun groans. He hates parties.

“Good luck, master,” Taemin says, nuzzling into his neck for a second before he gets up and stands up straight. Jonghyun snorts, but leans down to peck Taemin’s cheek and pat his butt before leaving him to follow Minho to the newest problem.

When he finishes dealing with that and glances over to Taemin less than five minutes later, he finds his pretty maid already in the lap of someone else, hand in a second person’s pants and a third person with their thumb in his mouth and their cock soon to follow. The sight brings a smile to Jonghyun’s lips. What a babe.


End file.
